Setting
The following is information on the state of the world. What players and characters should know and be aware of. This page is very much OOC content General Setting Notes Technology: While upscale top of the line technology is far beyond the scope of 2012's, society's technology level has been halted dramatically by the Big Shell incidents and the War Economy. As such, while the conveniences are slightly more modern and efficient, the world of 2031 is still a lot of the same technology wise. Cars are reasonably the same, cellphones are current and casual, there's no personal computer systems or rocket boots or any other sci fi cliché. It's basically 2012 MK-II, better and improved but basically the same. Military: Military tech is beyond the scope of the present. All machines are able to be remote controlled and soldiers all use next generation weapons and training today. VR Training is the new norm, smart guns are standard issue and intelligence agents are more prized than ever before. The rise of Black Market Metal Gear REX has made the nuclear threat more prominent until 2015, where powerful anti nuclear deterrents and devices were installed, able to shoot down nuclear missiles from air and space. Most important of all is the advent of Arm Slaves. (Note that in this world, Arm Slaves have been around since the latest part of the 20th century.) They are now standard issue for any government worth it's salt, and weapons research on Arm Slaves has been prioritised since terrorist groups in the late 90's started showing up with unique models to use. Note again, this is not a Zaku. It's an Arm Slave, it's a walking tank. Transport: Planes, Trains and Automobiles. Sorry no space ships for the casual traveller. Overall quality has been heightened but it's still the general humdrum of the 2012's era the players know. Tokyo's Underworld: The underworld of Tokyo has a long and complicated history, which was reversed and modified several times in the late 90's and early millennium. After the confirmed death of KIRA in 2010, crime began returning to Tokyo, culminating in a rather diversified underworld, abundant with people gifted with extra-normal ability who could make a name for themselves now that KIRA was gone. World Affairs Geopolitical Structure: The world has recovered from massive wars, which have spread across the globe and have caused massive deaths. Those conflicts have prolonged the lifespan of various political regimes and notable areas in the world, as well as some organizations, which were not in place before this. The Soviet Union: It's still around and the reds are still evil. However, the morale-boosting force of communism which got the USSR through several wars and kept them together is falling apart at the seams. The true power in Soviet Russia is crime now, with the Russian Mob being one of the most powerful and influential in the world. They're taking advantage of the Iron Curtain but the end of communist Russia is on the horizon, which may give birth to Criminal Russia. War Economy: In the aftermath of the destruction of the SOP systemhttp://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/War_Economy, the world has returned to a stable international trade-based economy. The European Union has moved on to the Euro and have become stable because of it, and the USA, which had most of the money during the War Economy days, has gotten itself in the top ranks in the post-war economy. Korea: Unsubstantiated rumours persist that Korea no longer exists, and is, in fact, in a Matrix-like world where everyone plays Starcraft 24/7. No one who has gone to Korea has been able to confirm or deny these rumours. Bioterrorism: A relatively new type of terrorism used in the early 21st century, the proliferation of weapons on the black market has led to a rise in the sale of bio-organic weapons, based on the Umbrella Viral B.O.W.shttp://residentevil.wikia.com/B.O.W to terrorist or militia groups. The B.S.A.A. was formed to contain and combat such affairs, and played a vital role in the death of Oswald E. Spencerhttp://residentevil.wikia.com/Spencer and stopping Albert Weskerhttp://residentevil.wikia.com/Albert_Wesker from unleashing the Uroboros genetic agent, which would've led to complete. Global. Saturation. Additional Information List of Locations Organization List Spiritual Hierarchy Character List Character Birthday List Category:OOC